


The Good Parents

by MissIronLadyIW



Category: British Actor RPF, Luke Evans - Fandom, No One Lives (2012), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Luke, F/M, Luke Evans Fan Fiction, Luke Evans Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIronLadyIW/pseuds/MissIronLadyIW
Summary: A/N: Pretty much inspired by the movies 'No One Lives' , 'The Last House on the Left', 'Man From Nowhere', 'Taken', and all those revenge stories, etc...Summary: A well-off family takes a vacation with their two children when they encounter a group of 'bandits'.   The group of criminals  decided to kidnap their two children, and then the mother. But the mother quickly escapes with a bit of help from her husband, much to the kidnappers' surprise.  The couple then tries to rescue their children, and the kidnappers shockingly discover that the couple is not what they seem to be.When someone hurts the ones you love, how far will you go to hurt them back?





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've heard wives called their husbands **_'dad'_** and husbands **_'mum'_** , so that their children won't call their parents by their first name. But some couples get used to it, that they often call themselves that, despite the fact that their children have grown. The characters will only be called 'Mum' and 'Dad', I'll reveal the names later ;).

**Cast:**

**Mum/ 'Mee' - Original Female Character**

**Dad/ 'Dee' - Luke Evans**

**_ONE_ **  
_The Morning Routine_

Mum turned to her side to see the digital clock, telling her it was 6:00 in the morning. Thirty minutes earlier than the time she had set the alarm to ring. She smiled to herself, and decided to sleep thirty more minutes, instead of getting up. However...

"Mum..." a soft voice called her awake.

She sighed, and rose from the bed, to find her sons, Elijah and Elis, at the beds footing.

"What's wrong?" her brows furrowed in worry, seeing her son's current expression.

"The monster..." Elis began.

She sighed, and got out of bed. How many times had she told her children not to watch horror movies, only for them to disobey, and watch it with their friends, behind their parents' backs. "Don't tell me you slept there?!" she said referring to the bed's footing.

The two boys looked at each other guiltily, before nodding in unison.

"Dee..." she shook her husband awake, but there was no response. "I know you're awake..." she said, knowing her husband to be a bit of a light sleeper.

"Mmm?" he let out groggily.

"Move a bit... the boys are here..."

Dad slowly sat up to see his two sons, looking petrified, and then moved bit, making some space for them to lie down on.

She then decided to get up, so that the boys would have enough space to lie down on and catch a bit more of sleep, and decided to start doing the routines early.

"Don't get up yet..." she said to her husband, asking him to stay in bed to watch the two boys

"I won't..." he whispered softly, before she left the room, and closed the door behind her.

**********

After she finished preparing breakfast, and the boy's uniforms, she then decided to head back upstairs to wake her boys up. Sadly, no matter how loud the alarm is, they were still 'asleep'. By the time she had reached the room, her expression softened with the sight before her.

Elijah and Elis were sound asleep, as their father embraced them, and they cling to him like he was a bolster. She decided not to wake them up and took her phone on the side to take a good quick picture.

She and her husband didn't exactly have a good childhood, so it came as a surprise to her, up to this day, that they got married, and had children. It also came as a surprise to her that she and her husband are doing quite well raising the family.

The digital clock rang softly, but to her surprise, her husband quickly pressed the snooze button, while his eyes were closed.

"Aha!" she said to herself, as she approached the bed to wake everyone up. "Everyone up! up! up! it's 7:00! you have to get ready for school!" she said, as she shook everyone awake.

The boys woke up, groggily and reluctantly got out of the bed, but turned completely awake upon smelling the aroma of breakfast from below.

"Is that bacon?" Elijah said, as he quickly got out of the room, sniffing the smell. Him and his twin Elis, quickly got out of the room, their small footsteps, tapping against the cold hardwood floor.

"Yes..." she said, as she made her side of the bed.

The two boys quickly got down, and ate at the kitchen, while she tried to wake her husband. "I know you're awake... I saw you smash that alarm clock off." she said, as she sat near his 'sleeping figure'.

He chuckled, and his lips curled into a grin. Without warning, he pulled her against him, and caged her with his strong arms, and legs, like a bolster.

"What the hell! Dee!" she said in protest. "They could walk back in anytime..." referring to their children, and their very compromising position.

"They won't... they are distracted by the bacon..." he said, as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, and nipped her soft skin, creating another mark.

"Hey!" she moaned, as he found her sensitive spot. "It's hard to conceal that every time you know!" she said referring to the mark he always made.

"You have a nice neck... I don't like the idea of other people admiring it..." he said, whilst he traced her swan-like neck with his hands.

"Get up... and go downstairs to eat breakfast."

"Can't I have an intimate moment with my wife, even if it's just a quick one?" he said, as he opened his eyes, his forest greens, staring back at her lovingly.

She sighed, unable to resist him, and cupped his cheeks to kiss him. He returned the kiss fervently, turning more passionate as the seconds go by.

"MOM!! Elis finished all the bacon!" Elijah exclaimed, his voice can be heard downstairs. Disrupting their intimate moment.

"Uggghhh, how many did you make?" he said, reluctant to let her go back downstairs.

"Four, two for each..."

"You should've made more, you know those two..." he said, knowing his two sons love for bacon.

"That's too much... but yeah... I should..." she said, also reluctant to let him go. But she had to do her duty as a mother, and that is to cook.

He reluctantly let her go, as he got out of the bed. " I'll take care of it... go get yourself ready..." he said, knowing full well that she needs to get ready for work, and cooking will only lessen her time to prepare herself.

"Thanks love..." she said, kissing him quickly, before running to the bathroom they both shared. She had been wanting to head to the toilet ever since she woke up, but was too distracted with the early morning routines.

**********

By the time she finished doing her own routines, she headed downstairs to find her two children, already dressed in their school uniforms, watching tv, whilst eating something that looked liked bacon he must've additionally fried earlier. His husband grabbed the car keys that lay atop the fridge, ready to send their children to school.

"Let's go..." he called to both his sons, who wore their bags, and raced outside towards the door.

"Wait!!" she called to her sons. "You forgot to give mommy something!" she said.

"Uggghhhh!!!" both boys said in unison, as they walked back to their mother, and kissed her cheek.

"You both wound me... go!" she shook her head and laughed, as the two boys raced back to the car outside.

"Pre-teens..." he said, and laughed, and then turned to his wife. "Do I get something too?" he said , as a grin slowly spreads on his lips.

"No..."

"You wound me..." he said, and laughed. "But nonetheless, I am getting something from you..." he sauntered towards her, causing her to back away.

He then captured her with his strong grasp, and reached for her lips, and kissed her again and again.

**_BEEP BEEP!!_ **

The loud sound of the car horn was heard, disrupting the couple's intimate moment once again.

"I should've not left it open..." he complained, as he reluctantly pulled away from his wife.

She giggled, and he kissed her once more.

**_BEEP!!_ **

He sighed and chuckled. "These two..."

"They take after their father, Go... or you'll be late..." she said. "Oh yes, about their school break, I've already booked the tickets to Scotland."

"Good, we'll discuss the rest later..." he said, as he quickly snatched a kiss, before heading outside, and into the car.

"Dee!!" she said, in protest, annoyed, as he looked back at her with a naughty smile.

If the saying _"Marry someone that you want to annoy for the rest of your life."_ is actually applied. Then is what this marriage is.

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D, I'll also be doing some soft editing, as I might have grammatical errors.

Just a short intro chapter, actions and revelations will come later.


	2. TWO

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is up! A bit of intimacy here and there. Hinted 'Smut' but nothing explicit at all.

 

**Cast:**

**Mum/ 'Mee' - Original Female Character**

**Dad/ 'Dee' - Luke Evans**

_**TWO**  
_

'Mee' got home early that day from work, and quickly took off her pumps, placing it on the shoe rack, near the front door. 'Dee' and the children aren't around, and this will be the only time she could enjoy the space.

She quickly headed to the fridge, and opened the bottle of wine that she had saved, pouring herself a glass. Making sure the coast is clear, before downing the whole thing, due to the fact that her husband and their children, often have the habit of jolting her in surprise.

After downing the glass of wine, she checked the fridge, to see and decide what to make for dinner. There was a large halibut steak that she had told herself earlier to cook, but had forgotten. She quickly took it out, thawing it, and proceeded to cook the veggies first.

During her days as a single woman, she only cooked for herself, quick and simple meals, something she was used to. But as she began to have a family, portions turned bigger, and children became picky eaters. She had to think and plan meals for her children to eat, especially one that would agree to their palette, and is healthy at the same time. Though she would rather spend her 'free' time relaxing, it did cross her mind that her children might be hungry by the time they get home. A typical worry of mothers everywhere.

Suddenly, she heard the car's engine outside. She turned around, knowing it was her husband, as she watched him enter through the back door.

"You're early..." he said, and smiled, whilst he loosened his necktie in the process.

"Yes... but I'll just finish this, and then I'll go to bed early, I need to pay my sleep 'debt'." she said, as she brought her attention back to the stove.

"That smells good..."he complimented, as he looked over what she was cooking.

"I'll be done in a while, you could eat first." she said.

"I was thinking of taking them 'hunting'..." he mentioned their planned family holiday, once the school break starts.

"Deer or game birds?"

"Game birds... pheasant rather. Deer is too cruel for me..." he said.

She then turned to look at him, and raised her eyebrows. "Since when did deer hunting became so cruel for a man like you?"

He chuckled. "It has always been for me... the creature is too innocent and magnificent to be killed." he added, knowing his wife was a bit of an 'anti-hunting' advocate.

She nodded in agreement and said no more.

The sound of his footsteps approaching from behind her was heard, and then he leant in to grab the glass of wine she had kept beside her, and downed it in one go.

"I see someone does not want to share..." he said, as he looked at the empty glass of good wine he had just drunk.

"I was drinking that..." she said, with a slightly peeved expression.

"That was good, where's the rest? Which one was it?" he said, referring to their small wine cellar, and then, leant in, placing his chin on her small shoulder.

"Won't tell you..." she said, as she grinned at him. The wine was a very expensive one, that she had won during an office party. She thought of keeping and enjoying it for herself, as it was the only expensive wine she had 'won' and gotten for free. She felt a sense of pride with herself, obtaining it without her husband's money involve.

"Shall I coax it out of you?" he said, his lips curling into a naughty grin.

"Nope.. ah! hey!" she said and burst out laughing, as her husband began to tickle her neck and waist. "I surrender..." she said, still giggling, whilst raising her hands in surrender. "It's the 'grenache' I placed in the small cabinet. Second one from the rack."

"Ah... I see..." he said, as he pinned her against the counter, still not letting her off.

"What's wrong love?" she asked, wondering why he was still 'caging' her.

He then leant in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "Happy Mother's Day, my love..." he whispered, as he looked at her lovingly, and pulled out a posh box from behind.

"Ha? oh wait... mother's day?! I... Oh my gosh, I have completely-" her eyes widened, remembering today's significance.

"Forgotten... I know... I just want to take the time to appreciate you for all you've done. You've been so busy with the family, I see that you almost have no time for yourself." he said, as he opened the box, and pulled out a pair of statement earrings.

"You... You shouldn't have..." she said, completely moved with her husband's sweet gesture. It was funny how she remembered important dates for her family, such as birthdays and anniversaries, yet, she can't remember special days that are meant for her.

He smiled, as he pinned the earrings on her earlobe, and placed the stopper behind. He then smoothed his hands on her swan-like neck, and pulled her closer, his arms, wrapping around her waist. "There... it suits you."

"Thank you..." she whispered and kissed him.

The kissed turned a little more passionate, as he nipped her lips, biting softly at the sensitive flesh. His hands slowly traced her thighs, hiking up her dress up to her waist in the process.

"Do we have time?" she said, as she pulled away, trying to catch her breath.

"We have ample time... they won't be back for three hours..." he said, referring to their children's school activity. "Shall we take this upstairs?"

A nod was all she could manage, as he swept her off her feet, and carried her upstairs. Laughter was heard between the both of them, as they reached their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

**********

She woke up, an hour later, after they finished their lovemaking, and found her husband beside her. His hands, wrapped around her waist, whilst looking at her. His expression was tired, but satisfaction was there.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily. She still wanted to sleep, and perhaps cuddle with her man, but her duties as a mother must also be done.

"Six o' clock, they'll be back at seven. Don't worry." he assured, as he pulled the duvet over her body. "Rest..." he added, as he gave a quick kiss on her lips, before getting up, and wearing his clothes.

"But... the dinner"

"I took care of it..." he said, turning off the oven earlier before they went on with their 'business'. "Rest..." he said once more, as he puts on his shirt.

"How about a shower?" she suggested, her lips curling into a smile.

He chuckled and grinned at her. "Don't tempt me..."

"I am serious..." she said, as she yawned and stretched her limbs. "We have an hour..."

"But can you even get up and walk?" he chuckled, knowing that he was the cause of it.

"Well, you just have to carry me then..." she smiled suggestively.

He then scooped her out of bed, and brought her to the bathroom, going for another round.

**********

Waking up a few hours later, she found the bed empty, and the night lamp's dim lighting turned on. She stretched her limbs and checked the digital clock. It was already eight thirty in the evening.

Sitting up on the bed, she tried to stand, only to feel her legs wobble, and her hips hurt, and fell back down the bed.

She sighed in frustration, as she used the edge of the nightstand to assist herself in getting up, and then walked slowly out of the room.

Laughter was heard from below, as she slowly got down the staircase, with the hem of her maxi sleeping dress, brushing the cold floor.

"It's 8:30 boys, time for bed." she said, as she found her family, watching the movie; 'Minions'.

The two boys looked at each other, and then turned back to their mother. "Five more minutes please..." they said in unison.

"Five minutes is not enough to finish the movie, come on, it's bedtime..." Her husband said, as he pressed the remote, and turned off the TV. "You can watch again tomorrow."

"Awww...." the twin complained, reluctantly getting up from the sofa, and heading upstairs.

"And aren't you two forgetting something?" he said, reminding his sons something, that it seems only the three of them knew.

The twins looked at each other once more, and disappeared straight into the kitchen, instead of upstairs.

She then looked at her husband questioningly, who had a mysterious smile plastered on his face.

A few seconds later, the twins walked out of the kitchen carrying a box of GODIVA chocolate, two cards, and an expensive can of tea.

They looked at each other again, before blurting out together; "Happy Mother's Night!"

The couple threw their head back laughing with what they children said.

"What? It's technically night, right?" Elis said, looking at his twin Elijah, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes... yes... of course love.... it is..." she said, as she opened her arms, inviting them for a hug, which they immediately took, running towards their mother.

"Can I have a piece?" Elijah whispered.

She giggled, and said, "Of course, only one, but you have to brush your teeth after."

"Can I have, too?" Elis butted in.

"Yes... but you must brush your teeth after." she repeated, as she opened the box of chocolate, and her sons' little hands immediately dug in.

The two boys then sat back down on the couch, and ate their chocolates heartily. Though she never allowed them to eat sweets often, she'll make today an exception.

"Hmmm... so what did you write to me?" she said, as she looked at the cards given to her, but immediately closed it, upon seeing what was written. Her face blushed at its contents.

"What did they write?" Dee asked curiously.

"Oh.... it's nothing, just something sweet..." she lied, although what was written in the card was sweet, it was going to spark 'indecent' ideas from her husband. She then hid the card on her dress's pocket and sat back down the couch.

The boys finished their chocolate in no time, and immediately ran upstairs.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" she told them.

"So what was written on the card?" Dee asked again.

"Nothing..." she said.

"Then why are you reacting in such a way?" he said, as he moved in closer.

"Reacting in such way? in what way?" she said innocently, moving a little further.

"Let's see the card, love..." he stretched out his hand, asking her to hand out the card.

"Uhhm no..." she said.

"Fine, have it your way..." he said, as he quickly pinned her down the couch, and tickled her endlessly.

"Haha! No! Stop!" she laughed nonstop, and she struggled underneath him. "Dee! Okay! I give up Dee!"

"So what was written?"

"I won't tell you..." she smiled mischievously.

"Alright..." he said, as his hands began to tickle her once more.

"Alright! Alright!" she let out, and raised her arms in surrender, and pulled the card out of her dress's front pocket.

He quickly snatched it, and flipped the card open, still not letting her off.

 ** _"Dear Mum, Happy Mother's Day, Thank you for being wonderful and caring, and making bacon. We love you very much more than bacon..."_** he then paused from reading, and laughed heartily. "Seriously?"

"Yes..." she said rolling her eyes.

He then continued reading, and his smile widened, upon seeing the next line. _"Can we have a new baby in the house?"_ he then looked at her and pulled her closer. The mischevious glint in his eyes was so evident, that she already knew what he was thinking.

"Absolutely yes..." she said.

"Wait... Really?" he replied, shocked at his wife's sudden 'agreement'.

"Yes... if you're the one giving birth, we can have a third one."

He threw his head back laughing with his wife's clever retort. "You know I would if I could... but I can't..." he said, as he caressed her cheek. He did see his wife suffer during her first pregnancy, with nausea, the backaches, anxiety, and all those things that a woman suffers from during pregnancy, what made it harder was the fact, that she was carrying not one, but two children inside her womb. What's worst was during her labour. He pitied his wife, and all the things she had to go through during that time, that he made sure to be careful and watched her ovulation period.

"But it doesn't mean we can't do 'it'?" she said, suggestively.

"Hmmm... aren't you sore? I saw that you were having a hard time walking."he asked worriedly.

"Who cares..." she said.

"You claim I'm the 'dirty' one here, who always 'lusted' after you, yet you're the one who seemed to be over indulging in it," he chuckled, trying to state a point.

"I don't know what you mean..." she said, feigning innocence. "I never 'initiated' it"

"Oh yes, you did... you often do..."

"I don't remember" she replied, playing coy.

"Mum! Dad! are you going to tuck us in?" Elijah called from the second floor, distracting his parents 'tender' moment.

He laughed and whispered " Just wait till their sound asleep... I wonder if you'll still act as 'innocent' as you do later?"he said, as he got off her, and the couch.

She gulped as she saw the 'mischevious' glint in his eyes, before he left the living room, and headed upstairs.

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D, I'll also be doing some soft editing, as I might have grammatical errors.

 


	3. THREE - Vacation

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is up, some hinted intimacy/smut here and there, but nothing explicit.

 

**Cast:**

**Mum/ 'Mee' - Original Female Character**

**Dad/ 'Dee' - Luke Evans**

_**THREE** _

"Is everything ready?" 'Dee' asked, as he peeked through his sons' bedroom to find them still deciding whether to bring the electronic gaming device or the pad, as their father only told them to bring one. Such gadgets were a good distraction and kept them well behave and away from boredom. However, what was the point of bringing a load of gadgets on a vacation meant to be spent outdoors?

Their plane to Glasgow will leave in a few hours time, and two children were still staring at their small suitcases.

"Is everyone ready?" 'Mee' repeated the question, as she climbed up the staircase, only to find them not ready. "pick the pad... it has more games." she said, and the two boys nodded in agreement, quickly placing it on the luggage they both shared.

She then turned to her husband, who quickly got downstairs, carrying some of their luggage. "Dee is the reservation ready?" she asked, trailing behind him.

"Yes, I have the rental car ready, we'll just grab the keys once we arrive at the airport."

"How about the lodgings? have you booked the hotel yet?"

"Nope... I had the vacation house ready for Glasgow and Inverness, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I-Inverness? you plan to take us hunting up north, wow... that's real far." she said, thinking of the long trip they have to make once they reach Glasgow.

"Don't worry about it, we're staying at Cardwell for a few days, and unwind near the river, see the view, enjoy the food. Then we'll travel up north."

"Oh... that's a different plan from what I had in mind. But it does sound somewhat good..." she said, as she crossed her arms, and scratched the back of her neck. She wanted to book a private room in a hotel, in order for her to get some private 'quality' time with her husband. Adding to that, some hotels do have activities that can help preoccupy children, making it possible to have some time alone together, knowing that their children won't be able to easily disturb them. 

"What's wrong? you don't look too happy?" he asked, as he looked at her wife worriedly.

"No... no... I'm happy... it's just that-"

He then strode forward and closed the distance between them, his lips curving into a sinister smile. 

He then pulled her close and whispered something into her ear. "Don't worry, I have a set of activities planned out to preoccupy their time and still have me all to yourself..." 

She blushed upon hearing what he had just said, it was as if he read her mind. Before she could even protest, a loud thud was heard from the staircase, she snapped her head to its direction, to find her two children, pulling the heavy luggage down the staircase.

"Elijah! Elis! you don't do it that way, go to the car, mum will take care of it." she said, as she quickly came to their aid, but not before giving her husband a 'look', which caused him to chuckle. 

**********

It took an hour and a half for the family to reach Glasgow, and another hour drive to Cardwell. By the time they've arrived at the house, the children were exhausted, that they immediately went to sleep.  It was early in the afternoon, and the children already had their lunch during the plane ride, which somewhat lessened her burden as she didn't have to cook, before letting them take their naps. Adding to that, she too was exhausted.

Opening the large sliding glass door that leads to the veranda, she was met by the cold breeze, and the beautiful view of a large body of water.

She sighed in contentment and enjoyed the silence. Such occasions of 'silence' were rare, therefore, she was taking advantage of it.

Suddenly, strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back. She caught a whiff of a familiar scent and smiled, knowing who it belonged to.

"I see that my wife appreciates the view?" he said, kissing her temple.

"It's beautiful..." she said, and then turned to her husband. "After that long drive, I'm surprised your not 'napping' "

"I will... I was just looking for you,"he said, as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I was thinking of cooking, and maybe do some unpacking, and besides I don't feel sleepy, I'm more hungry actually."

"Alright... I had the fridge stocked before we got here, so you don't have to worry about going to the groceries. I'm going to take a nap now." he said yawning and kissed his wife, before heading back upstairs. 

'Mee' watched him climbed up the staircase before deciding on going out and taking a breather, walking at the secluded woods, and down the lake  behind their cottage.  

She closed the sliding door behind her, and walked into the woods.  The back woods were beautiful, it made her lose all sense of where she was going. But she was soon pulled out of her reverie when she heard the rustling of leaves behind. 

Quickly turning around, she found no one and brushed it off as the wind, or a little rodent that lived on one of the trees. The backwoods of the compound is private property, and no one can enter it, after all, they were in the middle of nowhere. Second, it couldn't be her husband either as he was taking a nap. Scaring her out of nowhere and playing a prank on her seems unlikely as he looked too tired to do so. Or so she thought. 

She continued walking until she saw the lake's shore. Standing there for a moment to ponder and relax before heading back home. However, another rustle of leaves was heard, and this time, the footsteps sounded heavier.

"Shit..." She cursed under her breath, upon realising that there is a trespasser on their property. She needed to get back to the cottage soon and alert her husband, or she could confront the man, she knew that she could and eliminate whatever threat there was, but when she heard the rustle of leaves again, she broke into a run without any hesitation. Forget about the confrontation, she'd rather alert her husband, and make sure her children are unharmed. That was her first priority.

As she ran through the woods, she heard the footsteps of her pursuer. She knew she was right when she thought that it wasn't just the little rodents that lived in trees. Mee didn't bother looking back, but the sound of footsteps made her aware that the 'pursuer' was getting close. 

A confrontation was all there is. As she felt the person's presence come near, she turned around, and without hesitation, did a push kick on the person's stomach, causing whoever it was to stumble backwards. 

"Ouch... you're going to pay for that..." the person said, as he rubbed his abdomen and gave her a handsome, yet cruel smile.

Her eyes widened upon seeing the person, their eyes meeting, and without hesitation broke into another run, before he could even recover.

"You fucking asshole!!!" she screamed at the person, her voice echoing throughout the woods. 

"If I were you, I'd save my energy, for when I catch you..." he replied back, his voice echoed.

She turned angry, as she continued running down the forest path. Turning around, she saw him, standing a few metres away from her beside a tree.

"You were supposed to be napping Dee! not chasing me down the forest and playing your 'sadistic' game." she yelled back at him, and she heard him chuckle. 

"A sadistic game you very much love yourself..." he replied smugly, as he ran towards her direction. "Oh, how I missed this!"

She ran before he could even reach her, she felt scared and at the same time, turned on at the game of cat and mouse that they were both playing. "This is not fair!! I didn't agree to this, there's no timer!!" she yelled at him.

"I thought I'd surprise you!" he yelled back.

'Mee' runs, and runs like her life depends on it. She ran like didn't need to breath. After a while, her fear left and she slowed into a jog. Glancing around her surroundings, there was a small hill in the distance, where it was a perfect area to rest and hide, perhaps keep an eye on things.

Suddenly she heard a whistle from behind, turning around out of habit, she found 'Dee' jogging casually to her direction, giving her a big friendly wave, and a smug smile. 

She narrowed her eyes on his direction. She didn't expect him to reach her so fast, as she knew that he was tired from their trip. 

'Mee' jumps down the slope, avoiding trees and rocks, changing the direction, making 'Dee' lose track of her. She then heard the sound of running water, and her pace picked up, until she reached the lake's shore again.

The rustling sound of his footfall over the sound of the leaves came too late. By the time she had turned, he had tackled her before she could react to him.

She fell, as the air was knocked out of her, his body crushing hers.

"Uggghhh! you're heavy, get off me!" she screamed, trying to push him away, but it didn't deter him, and only responded with his annoying handsome smile. 

"Uhuh, you always told me you like my weight on you?" he said as he squeezed her breast. "Ooops..." 

She tries to hold her laughter, but failed to, causing a chuckle to escape from her mouth, whilst slapping his hands away from her. "Stop it!" she protested, as she felt a little ticklish.

With a smile, his large hands then slide up to her swan-like neck, and then to her her face, cupping her cheeks. He leant down and giving her a passionate bruising kiss.

**********

"Mum? why could you play in the rain, and we couldn't?" was her sons' first question when 'Mee' got home, drenched and muddy. She blushed as she thought of what had taken place in the woods. 

The children were already eating dinner, and she knew that 'Dee' had already completed her task before she could even reach home.

"I wasn't playing in the rain... I was caught in the rain darling." she says, correcting her boy. Looking up, she found her husband, descending down the staircase, already clean and fresh. He smiled knowingly before chuckling. 

After their intimate moment in the woods, she had asked him to leave first, as her legs struggled to stand. Other than that, she didn't want the children to notice, and ask questions. Awkward questions that were hard to answer. She knew they'd be asking a lot if they return home together, muddy and drenched.  

At first, he refused to, due to the weather, but then she insisted, wanting to spend a moment alone before heading back home.

She ignored his 'smug' smile, and climbed upstairs to their bedroom, and headed to the bathroom they shared to get a warm shower or bath.

She wasted no time filling up the bathtub with warm water and immediately dove into it, once it was full. Grabbing the soap from the edge, she washes every piece of dirt, and grime off her. 

'Mee' wasn't sure how long she'd been in the tub before she heard her husband's footsteps walking across the floor. Suddenly she felt hands massage her scalp, and she leant back in enjoying the treatment. 

"Good?"he whispers in her ears. His hot breath caressing her skin.

"Mmm... very." she smiles, as she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Desire, love, and devotion were there. The emotions he showed, mirrored her own. "Did they ask you the same thing when you arrived home?" she asks curiously.

He chuckles, "No, I arrived before they even woke from their naps."

"I see... that's because you're not the one with wobbly legs..." she complained. After all, he was the cause of her slow pace.

"You're welcome love..." he winks, teasing her, as she splashes soapy water to his direction.

"For a while, I was terrified." she said, thinking of the thoughts that ran inside her head, during the first part of the chase.

"Well, you handled yourself well. That was a real painful kick by the way." he said, recalling the kick she had given him.

"You deserved it for scaring me!" she exclaimed.

He chuckles. "I was giving you a surprise!" he says, as he played with her hair.

"I hope I didn't cause any injury ..." she mentions, and looks at him worriedly.

"There is none when I checked, don't worry. Besides my feelings of course." he teases her, and she giggles in response. 

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?" she asks suggestively.

"There lots of ways you could do to make it up to me..." he said and desire was obvious in his voice.

 **A/N:** I'll be doing some soft editing, as I might have grammatical errors. Some revelations will come later. 

 


	4. FOUR - The Hunt

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is up! It gets a little violent in the middle, but not so much, compared to the upcoming chapters. Also some 'intimacy' in the end. 'Dee's' 'nickname' will be revealed too.

_**FOUR  
The Hunt** _

"Do you see it, Elis?" 'Mee' asks her son, who was peeking through the scope of her rifle.

At first, she didn't want to join hunting, but after some repeated pleading from the two boys and their father, she finally gave in.

"Do you see the pheasant?" she says, referring to the bird.

"Yes..." the boy turned serious and concentrated on the target. 

"Now the gun will recoil, so I need you to be in a steady stance." she said, as she held her son's shoulder tight, emphasising on safety first, before anything else.

The boy nodded in response and adjusted himself. She smiled to herself, as she looked at her sons, they were beginning to look more and more like their father.  It was as if they were his 'Mini-me's'.  

The boy then pulled the trigger, and the gun recoiled as he took a shot. His mother held his shoulder tight, preventing him from stumbling back, keeping him in the proper stance. The bullet then hits the bird and flies a few metres back. The hunting hounds that accompanied them immediately ran to the target, retrieving and sending it to them. 

"That is a good shot Elis!" she says to her son proudly, who's smile got bigger.  He then takes the game from the dog and held it like it was a trophy.  "Let me take a picture of this," she says, taking out her phone from her pocket.

Elis posed in front of the camera with a big smile, holding the game he had hunted. After taking a picture, she then attaches the photo to a message and hits the send button, sending it to her husband.

"I'm glad that you're actually enjoying!" A familiar voice says from behind. She turns around to find her husband with their son Elijah whom just finished hunting. He gave her a knowing smile before saying. "I told you so..."

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Elijah. "Two wood pigeons a rabbit, and a pheasant, good job my boys! Now we have dinner for a week!" 

The two boys beamed at their mother, smiling proudly.

Dee chuckled and looked at Elis' pheasant. "This is quite a large one." 

"So what's for dinner?" Elis asked curiously, he had heard his mother describe recipes earlier, which made his mouth water. 

"Rabbit and Pheasant..." their mother declared. "We'll have the partridge another day."

"How long does it take? I'm hungry..." Elijah complained, followed by his brother Elis. 

Dee chuckled and said, "Very long..." he says, knowing that they still need to tenderise the meat. "How about we eat somewhere else first for lunch before we head home?" he suggested and looks over to his wife.

Mee nods in agreement and then turns to the group of hunters they were with.  "Do you know where is the nearest restaurant here?" 

"It's a fifteen-minute drive from here, just head straight down and you'll see the restaurant. Juicy steak, nice pasta, and great fish!" one of them says.

"Thanks!" she replies before leaving the grassy landscape with her family, heading back to where their car was parked.

**********

"Ah! found it" 'Mee' declares as she reverses the car onto the parking space. She then turns off the ignition and pulls the car keys out. "Let's go!" she motioned for her boys and her husband to follow. Glancing around for a table, the waitress immediately came and guided them to lounge near the window. 

There were quite a number of families dining at the restaurant. Rowdy children making noise, running and loitering around, while others sat quietly after they finished eating, their hunger satiated causing them to feel sleepy afterwards.

The waitress came with menus and a notebook in hand, ready to jot down their orders.

"Seafood pasta for me and..." 'Dee' begins and looks at his wife expectantly.

"Steak, medium rare and some ice cold tea " she continues, and the waitress nods.

"How about you boys?" the waitress then turns to their sons. 

Elijah's eyes suddenly lit up upon seeing something in the menu. "Oh! I want those chicken!" he said, pointing to the picture. 

"I'll have the roast pork," Elis said after.

"And sauce?"

"Uhhm... what's 'Dianne'?" he said pointing to the 'Sauces and Accompaniments'.

"Onion, mushroom and dijon mustard" the waitress answers.

"Oh... uh hmm, ok, I'll have that and... Oh! Chocolate Mousse!" he declares happily, handing the menu back to the waitress.

The waitress then repeats their orders before leaving to the kitchen to punch their order. However, before she could leave, the front door of the restaurant swings open, revealing intimidating looking men, dressed in black. More like a biker gang. 

"Ah, fuck..." the waitress curses under her breath, and sighs in resignation.

The diners inside the restaurant turned quiet, most of them scared of their presence.

"Who are they?" 'Mee' asks softly.

"Trouble... just ignore them..." the waitress advised, her expression looked very petrified before walking back to the kitchen. "I'll be back with your orders." 

Mee's meal, arrived first, on a hot porcelain plate; one medium rare steak with a sheen of the butter they had fried in, coleslaw, and fries. Her boys and husband eyed on her food, she allowed herself an inward grin at their 'hungry' expressions. She couldn't blame them, though, the steak smelled good.

"Do you want some?" she offered to the three of them. Dee smiled and grabbed a piece coyly, whilst the two boys wasted no time and grabbed a handful of fries on her plate.

"I'll get the ketchup!" Elijah declared as he got out of his seat, and headed to the direction of the shelf where the bottles of ketchup are displayed.

The young boy then gets a sauce bowl and tilts the ketchup bottle downwards. Satisfied with the amount he poured, he then turns around without looking who was behind him, causing the ketchup sauce to splatter on the person's clothing.

"What the fuck! Look where you're going you bloody you little prat!" the intimidating looking man, dressed in black, yelled at him, causing everyone in the room to gasps. Others wanted to get up and tell the man off, but were too afraid to, due to his equally intimidating companions. They didn't want to invite trouble to their side either.

However, when Dee saw his son being verbally attacked, he clenched his fist and got up the lounge where his family sat, almost immediately. Who does this man think he is? verbally attacking his son, this gangster had no right to bully anyone's child, especially his. He didn't care if he looked intimidating, no. As a parent, he couldn't just let his boy be bullied like that.

"Sasha... no! don't pick a fight-" Mee called him by his pet name, trying to calm him down. However, he ignored his wife's plea and proceeded towards where their son stood.

"Please don't do that to my boy, he didn't mean it..." Dee says to the man whose gaze turned to him. He didn't sound apologetic at all, which caused the man's brow to furrow.

"And who are you?!" 

"His father..." his gaze hardened at the man, and immediately pulled his son out. "Go back to the booth, quick..." he whispers to his son's ears, and Elijah immediately obliged.

The man chuckles, as he strode forward, about to do something to Dee. 

"We don't want trouble..." Mee suddenly interjects, blocking the man's path, unafraid. Preventing him from reaching her husband.

"And who are you bitch? move out of the way." he said, pushing her aside, causing her to stumble back. Something snapped inside Dee upon seeing his wife pushed out of the way violently. 

Dee was ready to retaliate, he was already expecting an attack. The man cracked his knuckles. and swung a punch to his direction. However, the attack was hindered, as Mee pulled the man's arm, and wrist backwards, preventing him from punching her husband.

"Move bitch!!" the man tries to get her off him violently, however, this time she doesn't. Suddenly he felt a crippling pain in his arm, and he knew it was the woman causing it. She was pressing his pressure points in his hands. "I said get off me!" he screams violently, causing his companions to get up, ready to attack them.

Dee grabs a steak knife at the side, ready to fight, however, before even a fight could happen, the restaurant owner comes out of the kitchen with a shotgun in hand. 

"You've caused enough trouble, I suggest you leave this place before I shoot one of you!" the restaurant owner said, pointing his shotgun into the bullies' direction. 

Mee releases the man, and the man and his companions wasted no time getting out of the small restaurant.

The people inside the restaurant watches in relief, as the intimidating group of people leave the vicinity.

"Sorry about them, they're trouble, all small town's got them." the restaurant owner says. " You can continue your dinner, it's in the house."

Everyone's attention was at the window, as the gang climbed into their bikes outside. Multiple engines roared to life and they left, leaving a large trail of mud behind the parking space.

**********

"Good Afternoon - " The house's old butler greeted upon seeing the lord of the manor, and his family enter the large front door. His brows furrowed in worry upon seeing their sombre expressions, especially the young masters.

"Good Afternoon..." was Dee's soft reply before heading upstairs.

"What happened?" the butler asked in concern.

"Sorry about Sasha, Jeeves... something happened at the restaurant today," Mee said, as she began narrating what happened earlier during lunch.

**********

The dinner passed by quietly, between the couple, but not with their children, who is still surprisingly happy, despite the incident earlier at the restaurant. 

"I don't feel well, please help me prepare them for bedtime..." she told her husband in a soft voice and watched her walk out of the dining room, worry was palpable in his expression

All 'Mee' wanted was to rest early, as she felt tired due to today's activities. Hunting wasn't exactly an easy task. She wanted to lay down and read before bedtime, or perhaps read while bathing, with a warm cup of tea or a glass of wine  on top of the bathtub caddy.

She smiled at the idea of it, and headed to the large kitchen to make herself a warm cup of tea, before heading back upstairs to their bedroom. 

Walking down up the large staircase of the manor, she couldn't help but still feel amazed at how beautiful the interior is. Classic high ceilings with modern, neo-classical style of interior, with exquisite pieces of furniture and linens that went well with each other. This was where her husband grew up, and spent most of his time during his younger days, especially during schools breaks when he was still in boarding school. 

In the past, she envied him, and could not help but feel way out of his league. She came from a not so good background, and a dysfunctional family. But as she got to know him more, the more she empathised, and the more she understood him and realised that money wasn't everything. He grew up privileged, but not exactly cared for, by the people who was supposed to.

There was nothing wrong being privileged and having extra, just as long that you do not take for granted what is important and what matters the most.

By the time she reached their bedroom, she immediately turned on the heater and  headed to the bathroom, filling the large bathtub with warm water. Once the tub was filled, she placed her cup of tea and book on the bathtub caddy, undressed, and entered the warm, bubbly water.

She sighed in relief as she entered the water, leaning back against its cold tile and opened a funny classic novel, Laughing softly as she turned the pages.

When she looked up and moved to sip her tea, she heard a grunt coming from the direction of the bathroom doorway. She found her husband leaning against the sink, watching her intently. There was hunger in his eyes, he looked liked he was ready to devour her.

"I thought you were bent on ignoring me..." she mentions, pertaining to his behaviour this afternoon. After arriving home, when the children were taking their naps, they had some sort of misunderstanding.

"I can't stand staying mad at you..." he said, as he sauntered towards the direction of the bathtub, and sat down at its edge. He then caressed her face as she sighed in relief. "Just don't do that again, what if something happened to you?" he said referring to her actions earlier at the restaurant, where she held the guy's punch, preventing him from hitting her husband. His blood boiled when he saw his wife being pushed violently. No one messes with his wife, no, no one pushes her around like that, and if the restaurant owner didn't get out of the kitchen with a rifle, he would've stabbed the attacker on the spot.

"I said I'm sorry..." she said softly. "I was just trying to 'protect' you, you know that I can't let that man hit my husband's handsome face!" she exclaimed, causing him to laugh.

"Well, I don't like the idea of my beautiful wife getting hurt, and being pushed around violently as if she were a rag doll." was his reply. He was insisting the same thing like he did earlier. "The woman I love could've been harmed-"

"I could handle myself in that situation 'Dee', come on, you know me... what's getting you worried so much?" she asked.

"I'm always worried about you... what are you talking about?" he said

"Not overly... you know?"

Dee sighed and took out something from his back pocket. "How long were you planning on keeping it a secret?" he said, showing two boxes of unopened pregnancy test kit.

"Sasha..." she sighed, calling him by his pet name. "I didn't mention it to you because the first two tests came out as negative. I'm not pregnant... I thought I was, but I'm not..." she said, a little disappointed.

Dee felt disappointed as well, but quickly brushed it away. He got so worried because he thought his wife was pregnant again. But the incident earlier scared him, as he didn't want his wife to get harmed. It was, after all, a man's instinct to protect the ones he loves.

 Has his hand then slid to the nape of her neck, and rubbed it, soothing its stiffness.  A sigh of pleasure escaped her and beamed at him. "I was just worried, forgive me if I ended up scolding you..." he said, as he looked at her deeply, with his forest green eyes, adoration and desire were evident in them. 

"It's alright... you're forgiven, it's just typical of you..." she teased, causing him to chuckle. 

He then leant in, his hands cupping her face, and captured her lips tenderly, with the most loving affection. The kissed turned passionate soon enough, and his ministrations skillfully seduced her.

The water and his clothes became a barrier and hindrance, as she wanted to pull him on the tub, but didn't want to get his clothes wet. She quickly pulled the hem of his shirt up, revealing his hard and well-toned body.

She smiled in admiration and wanted nothing more than for him to join her in the tub.

 She closed her eyes, with the pleasure he was giving with his ministrations and whispered, "Take everything off..." 

He immediately obliged, and the water rose, as he entered the tub almost immediately. 

He gave her a look of desire, as his hands reached beneath the water, and cupped her buttocks, lifting her up against him, settling her on his lap. She could feel his hardness beneath the water.

Slowly he ran his hands down her back, tracing her figure and captured her lips in another bruising kiss, a promise of passion that is to come.

**A/N:** I'll be doing some soft editing, as I might have grammatical errors. In the meantime, just send in your comments and suggestions.

Note:  
-Sasha is actually a nickname for the name 'Alexander'. Now you know a part of 'Dee's' real name. 

 


	5. The Kidnapping

**A/N:**  Chapter 5 is up! Well, Just a bit of intimacy/ and hints of smut, but nothing explicit. It goes dark and violent from here. 

 

_**FIVE  
The Kidnapping** _

'Mee' tossed her head to the other side and felt a firm softness against her cheek. Eyes closed, she smiled to herself and sighed contentedly as a familiar warmth wrapped around her. 

She snuggled closer and her cheek came in contact with something that tickled. 

Slowly opening her eyes, she sighed dreamily as her vision cleared, showing the shape of her shirtless husband. Afraid of disturbing his sleep, she quietly watched him while he lay in deep slumber. He still looked handsome while he slept, his hair being ruffled, added to his charm.

"Morning Love..." 'Dee' whispered as she pulled her closer. 

She pressed her lips at his collarbone and slid her hands up to his broad shoulders. Oh, how she loved the feel of him against her skin.

"What do you plan to do today?"he asked, eyes still closed.

"I was planning to take the boys to Chanonry Point, and see some Dolphins."

"I see, what time?"

"Around the afternoon..."

He smiled and opened his eyes, revealing his forest green eyes. "Good... I have enough time then..."

"Enough time for what?" her brows furrowed, wondering what he meant.

"For this..." his lips opened slightly. pressing on to hers fervently, and she welcomed them willingly. It was one of those rare occasions where he knew that nothing will disturb them, so he took advantage of it.

His hands went underneath the blankets and then her maxi dress, cupping her buttocks, and pulling her thigh towards his hip, caressing the scar that was there. She moaned in anticipation and pleasure, as a response to his ministrations. She could feel his hardness against her thighs, as he pulled the hem of her dress up until it reached her waist. 

"Alexander..." she moaned his name and he looked at her affectionately. She only called him that either when she serious, angry, or during some intimate moments such as this.

He knew she was hot, she was wanton, and she was ready like he was. He did not make her wait as his body lowered over hers once again, capturing her lips for another passionate kiss.

**********

Being a mother for so long, 'Mee' knew that a supposedly fun activity can easily turn into a nightmare if one does not plan well. She double checked the items, before packing them into the 'diaper bag'. It was funny how she still refer to it as a 'diaper bag' despite the fact that her children no longer wore diapers. Maybe perhaps it was out of habit.

"Elijah, Elis! put this on!" she said, handing them a bottle of sunscreen.

"Mum, is this necessary?" Elijah complained.

"Yes, it's to protect your skin from the sun..." was her reply.

"Be back by 3?" 'Dee' said, helping his wife in closing the zipper of the bag. He had activities planned out for them in the late afternoon.

"Maybe earlier? you know these two get easily hungry and bored..." she said dryly, causing him to chuckle.

"Alright then, have fun..." he said, kissing his two children in their foreheads, and ruffling their hair. 

The two children headed outside and straight to the car, leaving the both of them alone. 

His mouth curved into a grin, as he sauntered towards his wife's direction.

"Oh, no, no, no, you're not going to do that!" she said, backing away quickly.

"And why not?" he raised a brow, still walking towards her.

"Because it gets me frustrated! Do you know how hard it is when you 'tease' me? and I have to walk around the whole day, aroused and wanting?!" she complained. 

He chuckled and then captured her with his strong grasps. "Not going to happen..."  he said, as he leant in closer, "I am not teasing you, I'm just giving you something to look forward to..." and reached for her lips, kissing her slowly.

**_BEEEEP!! BEEP! BEEEP!_ **

"Uggghhh.... I should've not opened the car..." she complained, as she tried to untangled  herself from his grasp reluctantly. He reluctantly let her go and followed her to the front door.

The range rover was parked, waiting in the driveway, and their two sons were both on the front seat, pressing the 'horn' repeatedly.

"Stop doing that!" 'Mee' scolds them, as the two boys laughed in response, and immediately escaped to the backseat.

'Dee' opens the door of the driver's seat for her, and she goes in, turning the ignition on.

"See you for tea!" he says, as he closed the car door shut. Mee opens the window to continue speaking to him.

"Mum, why is Dad not coming?" her sons asks from the backseat.

"Daddy is busy with other things, we'll join him for tea later..." she says, and then turns to her husband. "You're contacting them today?" she asks, referring to something that was only between the both of them.

"No, I contacted them yesterday with in regards to that issue. They'll send me the full report later..." he assures, and then she leans in closer to kiss him, before driving off. "See you later!" he gives them a wave, as he watches the vehicle drive off.

**********

Mee sat down in content, as she watched her sons, along with other children, excitedly watch the dolphins that jumped out of the water. Witnessing a group of dolphins jump out of the water will astound even the most computer-bound child.  Seeing her children happy was one of her greatest pleasures. 

She sighed, as she leant back against the foldable chair she had brought along. A long time ago, she was afraid to have children. Perhaps, it was due to her fucked-up background, perhaps she was afraid of hurting them and emotionally scar them. Her father hit her, and her mother kicked her out of the house multiple times. 

Afterwards, she was sent to a juvenile centre at a young age, because of her crimes during her pre-teens, and not once was she visited by her parents. It came as no surprise to her, as she was never wanted in the first place. At sixteen, she joined the military due to education benefits, and of course, to not starve, first, she was almost not able to join because of her record, but then a waiver was issued thankfully. 

She saw joining as the only way to survive, as there was no other option for her. Her pride was rather too high to ask for assistance from charity, as she didn't like to be seen as some 'charity case', nor was she confident enough to get a scholarship. Though she might be able to attain one, it will only cover her education and not the necessities that one will need for daily life. Hence, she chose the military, but she was asked to retire a little earlier due to the injury she had received during the war. There was a bit of issue of PTSD in hand and so as the issues of her messy upbringing, which contributed to her fear of having and not wanting a family and children. 

However, things turned out differently, much to her surprise. It was not easy getting to where she is now, heck she never even thought that she'd get where she is today. 

"Mum... I'm hungry..." Elis said, snapping her out of her reverie. 

She looked at her watch and was surprised that it was already half-an-hour before high tea. 

"Alright, off we go..." she said as she stood up from her seat, and folded the small chair she had brought. She then took out the car keys from her pocket and handed it to her two boys, who excitedly ran towards where they parked their car.

**********

Dee looked at his watch, it had been more than an hour, and his family still haven't arrived home. He felt worried that something might've happened. He was about to call his wife when;

"Sir, there's a two detectives looking for you..." the butler called. "It's about the madame..."he said, referring to 'Mee'.

Dee quickly got up from his seat and headed to the drawing room, where two police officers waited for him.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Alexander Westwood?" one of them said, and stood up to shake his hand.

"Good afternoon... Yes, that is me" he greeted, as his brows furrowed. "What is this regarding?" he said, heading straight

The two officers look at each other worriedly, not knowing how this man would be able to take the news. They then took out an evidence bag, containing a car key. 'Range Rover' was inscribed in it, and had traces of blood in them.

It was then that realisation hit him that his family have met an accident. "Where... where's my family? were they sent to the hospital? how... how did this happen?!" he said, demanding an answer.

"No, they were not sent to the hospital sir, They were actually kidnapped..."

"What?!"

********** 

"You fucking move, or I'll put this fucking bullet on your boy!" the man said, ask he pointed the gun to Elijah. Elis cried, and held his mother tight, afraid to move.

"And while you're at it, shut the mouth of that other boy of yours!" he said.

"Alright... please, just give me back my son..."she asked, and the man pushed Elijah violently back to them. She immediately caught her son, preventing him from falling down the pavement.

"Go!" the man said, pointing to the van's entrance. 

She sighed in resignation, as she carried her two boys who were crying. She could've taken the man by herself and his other companion, however, it would be risky as her children are with her. She remembered the man as one of those biker gang members.

"We'll be fine..." she assured, kissing their foreheads. As they entered the van, her mouth hung agape, as she saw that they were not the only ones. "Mummy will find a way!" 

"I said move!" they were pushed inside the van violently, and the door slid closed. 

There were two teenage girls on the side, and the other was pregnant, both cowered in fear, along with the three more children on the side whom she saw at Chanonry Point earlier.

"W-Where are your parents?" 

"They killed them because they fought back..." a boy answered and cried.

It was then that she realised that it was no longer just her and her two sons she had to fight for, but also for the children that were inside the van. A mother's fierce instinct to protect children began to heightened within her.

She then felt something vibrate inside her pocket. Fortunately, she found her phone and looked at it to find a miscall coming from her husband.

One mistake that these kidnappers overlooked was her phone. She then pressed the number 1, and the call went straight to her husband's phone.

"Listen to me carefully Alexander... I have 20% left for my phone battery life. We've been kidnapped, along with three other children, and two teens, one is pregnant. As much as possible, do not come with the cops, do not report this, but if you ever do, please tell them not to put this on radio, do  not make a scene. You will jeopardise me and all the other hostages that they have taken. Come in a regular car, and track me down with my phone."

"Yes..."Dee answered.

She quickly hung up, as the van began to move.

**********

Relief. That's what Dee felt after he heard the voice of his wife, telling him that they are alright. However, time is limited, he had to make a move quick.

"Sir, was that-" Jeeves asked.

"Yes... it was her..."was his immediate answer.

"Then you must make haste."

"I know... but my wife is far from 'fragile'" he said, knowing what she was capable of. However, it never meant that he should delay.

"How about the two detectives? I am very sure those two will come back."

"Hold the fort..."he instructed, knowing those two will try to interfere, and meddling can make the situation worst.

He goes back up the staircase and walks along a maze of hallways until he reached his study. Behind his desk was a large black drawer, with gold outlines. He opened it to reveal Something that he thought when he would no longer have the need to use all over again; a black sniper rifle. 

**********

 'Mee' was dragged and thrown into a small barn, along with her two sons, and the other five children. 

"What are you planning to do to us?!" The other teenage girl said. "We have no money, could you please just let us go? we are of no use to you!" 

"Shut up!" the man hollered as he closed the barn's door.

Earlier during the bumpy ride at the cramped van, 'Mee' overheard their captors talk about harvesting their organs, and selling it to the black market. Sure, she had seen worse during her service in the military, but such thoughts repulsed her, especially when it involved 'children'.

There were other ways to get out of this quick, one is to offer them money, which would require her to do a withdrawal, which can alert the authorities immediately, and track down where the money is transferred, which would reveal the mastermind of all this. Two, is to kill their captors, but that would just be too risky for now, as she didn't know how many were outside.

She turned her head to the door, as she saw it slide. One of their captors came carrying their food and water, and then just dropped the tray on the side. Mugs of milk and biscuits, and a pitcher of water, which she dare not to drink.

"What are you looking at bitch?!" he taunted.

"Who's your boss?" she tried to feign fear. "I want to negotiate for the release these children and me."

The large intimidating man hesitated for a moment, and then talked to the person outside, telling him of her money ransom. The man then left the barn and locked the doors behind him.

The other children looked at her as if she was their newfound saviour, but this ordeal was far from over.

**********

_**Half-an-hour after the call** _

'Dee' looked at the latest message that his wife had sent, it was the GPS location of where they were they were being held captive. However, he stopped and parked the car a few kilometres away, somewhere hidden, to avoid detection.

He then entered the dark woods quietly, and followed the wheel tracks on the muddy path.  He knew their captors were predictable, but he knew to not underestimate them. 

**********

**_An hour later..._ **

"Get up!" a large burly man demanded, causing all of them to stand up at the same time. "Not you dumbfucks! I meant her!!" the man yelled, causing the children to immediately sit down. He was pointing to 'Mee', and motioned for her to come over. "Quickly! I don't have the whole day bitch!"

However, before she could walk over, her two children clutched her arm, not letting them go.

"Where are you going?! Mum!!" Elis cried with his brother.

"Hurry up!!" the man yelled once again, causing the children to jolt in fear. "Or I'll gut your children first!!"

Her two sons held her tighter, not wanting to let her go. They were afraid of something happening to her. Their father always instilled in their minds to love and protect their mother, and there was no way they are letting her go. Though they are still children, their love for their mother is fierce.

"Mum... Don't go please!" Elijah pleaded.

'Mee' felt a tear slide down her cheek, as she let the emotion in. Touched by the determination of her two children to protect her. She kneeled down and held them both on their shoulders.

"It will be quick..." she said, with determination in them. 

Suddenly she felt her arm being dragged violently, causing her to stumble back down. 

"Mum!!" the two boys said in unison, and tried to reach for their mother, but was pushed back violently by their captors.

"Get up! Get up! quickly bitch!" the man said, giving her a kick in the stomach, which caused her to flinch.

The two boys reacted violently, and tried to reach for their mother, however, they were halted when a large shotgun was pointed at them.

"Stop!!" Mee yelled, as she immediately got up. The gun was then turned away from her children and then point to her back.

"Go!" the man said, and she walked forward slowly, not having any clue as to where they were going. 

They left the barn and walked along the muddy path. She took note of her surroundings and saw some cigarette butts on the way and a large steep hill leading to a forest behind. One narrow path, lead down the hill and through the woods.

"Move it!" the man yelled once again.

As they walked, they passed by a few of his colleagues, and then saw them throw something down to what looked like a 'quarry'. As they walked closer, she felt horrified upon seeing dead of children and adults, stitched up, an obvious indication that their organs had been harvested.

She wanted to throw up, and that reaction caused the man to laugh, knowing that it scared the shit out of her. "That's where we throw them once we got what we want!" he says proudly, as if it was something to actually be proud of.

She cannot even begin to explain her emotion in that moment. She was in a state of shock, at the horror of watching dead bodies being thrown into a pit. 

Oh, how she wished someone was there to comfort her. Unfortunately, there was none, it felt like she was a hopeless teenager again.

"Move!!" he says, pushing her forward, heading to a direction, where a small wooden house stood.

**********

Dee watched from behind the trees,and clenched his fist, as his wife was pushed forward violently into a direction where a small cabin stood. 

He quietly followed them and stopped from not far from where the small cabin stood, choosing his sniping point. 

He promised to give them a slow and painful death, something they deserve with the crimes they committed.

**********

"So, you want to offer money? how much?" the man, whom they called boss, asked. 

"1 million pounds..." she said, knowing she had saved up more, but offering them more would only make them more greedy. She had to make an observation first. Adding to that, she really didn't want to give them the money, knowing that will only let them continue their operation.

"Lady, if you want to save those children and yourself, you have to give more than that!" the man said, and she knew they wanted more money.

"2 million pounds... that's big enough!" 

The man thought for a while and motioned for one of his goons to come to him. They made a phone call and then turned to her direction, their eyebrows raised.

"I can write you a cheque! Or an internet banking transfer" she added.

The two men then nodded, and the boss asked the guy to leave. 

"Alright... I'm going to have my men get that blank cheque, while we transfer your children to somewhere else." The man said.

"Wait what!?" her eyes widened, upon realising that they had moved the children to another place. "Why would you do that?!!" 

"Insurance..." he said. 

"Where are you taking them?!!" she said, demanding an answer, however, before the man could even say anything, the phone on top of the table rang loudly.

One of the goons picked it up, and answered it, passing it to their boss after a while.

The boss's expression turned horrified and then turned to looked at her. He then placed the phone beside her and pressed the 'speaker' button.

_"Put the woman on the phone, or I'll blow your heads up before you could even step outside..."_

"She can hear you!!" the man yelled, still couldn't believe how was this call even possible.

'Mee' knew who was the familiar voice on the other side of the line. "They took the children somewhere else..."

She heard him pause and sigh. _"Then we need to hurry, can you get yourself out? or do you need my help?"_

"A bit of assistance would be very nice..." she said, as the line hung up. 

Her captors looked confused for a moment until a loud crashing sound was heard from behind. 

They turned to see one of their colleagues, shot in the neck, by a bullet that went through the window. 

"Shit!!" one of them cursed, and run towards where she sat, ready to attack her. However, before he could even reach her, he was shot in the leg, giving her the opportunity  to grab the bottle that stood on top of the table, and smashed it hard against his head. 

The bottle broke into half and left the man unconscious. She looked up to find another person, charging towards her direction. Standing there, unfazed, she waited until he reached her.  She manoeuvred herself using his weight, and stab his neck, with the sharp edge of the bottle. She buried the sharp edge deep, and the man died shortly.

And then there was the last person. The boss, whom she really didn't think was the boss. He didn't exactly behave like one. She knew there was someone else who was running the show, who was the mastermind of all this, and she wants to make that bastard pay.

The 'boss' charged towards her. However, two bullets flew from the window, and hit his leg, halting him from reaching her. He fell face flat down the floor and looked up at her with fear. Her face was devoid of emotion, it was not long ago that he thought  this woman was the victim, only then did he realise they were the ones in danger.

'Dee' opened the front door, and walked in leisurely as if nothing was wrong. "Hello, love!"  He greeted his wife, and took out a small but sharp hunting knife, which was sheathed, and passed it to her.

"Who do you work for?" she asked, as she knelt down. "I know you aren't the big boss..." she stated.

The man turned quiet, and then she unsheathed the knife. 

"Let's try this again... shall we? where can I find the children? where were you taking them?"

The man didn't answer and laughed instead. "You'll be too late..." 

She sighed, and pulled his ears, and in a swift motion, cut it. The blood splattered on the floor, and the man cried in anguish.

"You bitch! you bitch!" the man cried out until he was kicked in the face by her husband.

"Don't call my wife that..." he warned darkly. 

"How about this... let's make a deal, you have a choice, we end this quick, or you take my time? which one would it be?"

The man still was silent.

"Where are you taking the children?" 

"I don't know..."

"Alright..." she said, as she cut his other ear off.

"Fuck!!!" the man cried in pain once again.

"Are you ready to talk now?" 

"You psychotic bitch!!" he screamed in agony. He then whispers the name of the place weakly, before crying in pain once again.

"Alright then... Dee... take care of it..." she says, turning to her husband, stepping aside, letting him finish the whole thing.

He then points his sniper rifle to the man's head and pulled the trigger. Blood spluttered as he shot the man dead. There was not even a trace of remorse on the couple's face.

"That was quick..." 

"Really?"

"I meant your arrival..." she says, as they stepped out of the house. Bodies lay dead everywhere, and she knew it was her husband's doing.

"Oh... Of course, when it comes to you and the children -"

"You and your stalking tendencies..." she sounded like she was teasing. But she was actually mentioning their past.

  "You've sent me your location which made it very quick," he said, stating a fact.  "And stalking? that's how I won your heart over? remember?" 

 

**_A/N:_** _ **I'll be doing some soft editing, as I might have grammatical errors.**_ Well, I've just revealed 'Dee's' name to you. I just reused the surname of one of my characters on one of my stories, because I like how it sounded. I have yet to reveal 'Mee's' name and more about the couple's background story. 

In fact, a friend asked me to write a separate story regarding these two on how they met, just a bit of short story/ romance. Maybe I would, as I already have an idea on what to write.

_**More Notes:** _

\- You can enter the military as early as sixteen. If you have a criminal record, a waiver could be issued if you are honest, and was in good behaviour during your 'jail' time, allowing you enter the military. 

  -I tried my best to talk in layman's terms because it seriously is hard describing parts of the gun.   

-It's also possible to send your location through a messaging app, that is if your GPS is turned on.


End file.
